Khosatral Khel (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Khosatral, The Ancient from the Abyss | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Dagonians | Relatives = Dagon (parent, see notes) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dagonia, Xapur island (formerly empire of Dagonia), Sea of Vilayet; formerly mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Giant stature, face "without weakness or mercy", "eyes like balls of dark fire", a nimbus of fire can appear about his head; Original form made of a mass of tentacles | Citizenship = Dagonia | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God and ruler of Dagonia | Education = | Origin = Demon, deity, sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Dagonia/Xapur the Fortified, Dagonia island, Sea of Vilayet | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Savage Sword of Conan #15 | Death = Savage Sword of Conan #15 | HistoryText = Origins Khosatral Khel was the offspring of the aquatic monster and possible Old One Dagon, and himself a god. He allegedly extracted himself from darkness and the abyss to exist in substance of the material universe. As human flesh was too frail to hold his essence, he crafted from matter a body, a blasphemy against nature. For thousand years, he went through the world, where he was attacked (but couldn't be harmed) by the humans. Dagonia Eventually, he came across the primitive inhabitants of the island of Dagonia (later known as Xapur), and he gave them culture and civilization as he was pleased to so. Aided by him, they built the city of Dagonia. He was worshiped by the Dagonites or Dagonians. His house was connected to every other in the city, so his priests could always bring him victims as sacrifice. Yuetshi At some point, the brutish people self-styled Yuetshi came on the shore of Dagonia. After a fierce battle, the Yuetshi were defeated by Khosataral Khel, and became slave, serving as sacrifice on the altar for nearly a generation. A Yuetshi priest went into wilderness, and later returned with a knife forged of a meteor. Upon his return, the Yuetshi slaves revolted against their Dagonian masters, slaughtering them. Before that knife, Khosatral Khel's magic was impotent. Allegedly, it was the magic of Khosatral Khel repelled the Yuetshi from the walls. The priest then faced Khosatral Khel and stabbed him with the knife. That way, the god wasn't slain but remained senseless and unmoving, and the priest used that state to threaten to revive him in case of rebellion. Age of Conan Some Yuetshi invoked Khosatral's name. Return Years later, a Yuetshi fisherman went on Xapur the Fortified (Dagonia), and removed the knife from Khosatral Khel's chest, breaking the spell. The god killed the fisherman, then restored his city and its inhabitants using necromancy. Khosatral Khel later captured Octavia, and battled Conan when he came to retrieve the woman. He then turned against Jehungir Agha and his men, came to kill Conan, leaving only Jehungir Agha on the island. As Conan slew Jehungir Agha, Khosatral Khel was back upon them. Using the magic dagger he had retrieved, Conan stabbed the god and killed him. As he died, his body returned to his original and repugnant form, while Dagonia shifted back to the ruins of Xapur. | Personality = | Powers = Khosatral Khel had magic powers, including necromantic abilities. He also possessed high or superhuman strength and durability. | Abilities = Khosatral Khel spoke Nemedian. | Strength = Khosatral Khel had more strength than Conan. | Weaknesses = A knife forged from a meteor cancelled his magic and, if stabbed into Khosatral Khel's chest, rendered him senseless and unmoving. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Khosatral Khel was created by Robert E. Howard in "Devil in Iron", a story considered to part of the Cthulhu Mythos, and adapted in (October, 1976). * Khosatral was connected to H.P. Lovecraft's Dagon first by the Appendix who proposed that he was a vassal or allied entity to Dagon (due to the name of the city of Dagon), then stated by handbooks (some handbooks writers being part of the Appendix) to be likely his spawn in (September, 2007), which was confirmed in , out the same month. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dagon Family Category:Necromancy Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Literary Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Characters Category:Spawns of the Old Ones